


Ближе

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [12]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, eye socket licking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: - Скучала без меня?





	Ближе

Террор пренебрежительно перешагивает через лежащего на полу Дерека.

— М-да, как-то уныло здесь стало. Скучала без меня?

Линт не отвечает. Отвечать что-либо Террору вообще бесполезно; так что она задумчиво вертит в руках несколько стеклянных глаз — остальные тупо взирают в пространство из коробки, устланной черным бархатом, — и нетерпеливо стучит каблуком.

И тем не менее — да. Скучала. 

— Иди ко мне, обними папочку. 

Голос у Террора хриплый, и фраза отдается лавиной не самых приятных флешбеков. Линт послушно поворачивается к нему, выдыхает. 

— Ну же. Или мне все делать за тебя, моя девочка?

Он поворачивает руки в перчатках ладонями вверх. Линт горделивым движением головы отбрасывает косу за спину и делает шаг вперед, потом еще один. 

— Ближе. 

Террор проводит ладонями по ее предплечьям, скользит выше, по плечам — потом замирает, приоткрывает рот, облизывает губы и выдыхает:

— Джанет. Наклонись. 

Линт наклоняется к его лицу. 

Террор кладет руку ей на затылок, слегка прихватив за косу, касается краешками зубов кончика носа. И неторопливым, широким движением влажно ведет языком по спинке носа, и в конце словно ставя запятую между бровей. Линт прикрывает глаз, чтобы не видеть перед собой его безумного лица и золотых зубов. А когда он запускает язык ей в глазницу — не открывает глаз уже потому, что ей очень хорошо. 

Под веком она видит вспышки статического электричества. Вспоминает странные вещи, которые они когда-то делали — помнит свое голое отражение в зеркале и Террора сзади себя, помнит вкус его члена и ощущение этого члена в своей глазнице. Тогда было больно, сейчас — потрясающе. Террор вылизывает так, как не вылизывал ее между ног никогда, и она чувствует, как на кончиках пальцев начинают покалывать разряды. 

Он отстраняется, напоследок мазнув языком по розовому шраму, отпускает ее напряженные плечи и забирает из рук один из стеклянных глаз. Кладет его в рот, тщательно облизывает, а потом аккуратно вставляет в глазницу. 

— Ну так что, скучала по мне, моя девочка?

Линт приоткрывает рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но вместо этого вздыхает и опускает взгляд.


End file.
